Javi Menendez
is a contestant from Big Brother - The Spying Machine Season 2. He is remembered for winning the first HOH Competition of the summer and entertaining a strong physical and social game. His demise was his rivalry with Shane Brady. Profile Age: 23 Hometown: Rosita North, TX Occupation: Rancher 3 Words to Describe Yourself: Tenacious, Athletic and "Bon vivant". What is your personnal claim to fame ? I guess my biggest claim to fame would be integrating an american community and become an american citizen through studies and hard work. I've deserved to be who I am today and there are several people of my knowledge who are born who they are even though they did not deserve it if you see where I'm coming from. Coming into the House, what is your strategy to Win the Game ? Never throw anything. I will get into this game and play like you've never seen. I will give myself a hundred percent in everything I do. Don't be surprise if I win a lot of competitions... (blink) What would be your ideal ally? In fact, I would love to have a rather big alliance with 5 or 6 strong people who really trust each other and go far together. People are always talking about backstabbing and stuff, but that's not who I am as a player. I have some values I intend not to betray. Showmance, Flirtmance, Bromance, Friendmance... What are you looking for in the House ? I'm not a "Bro"... I love girls and stuff, but i'm a shy guy so they'll have to come and get me rather than the contrary. For the rest... Idon't know really. Wow this question is hard, man. Any last words ? Look at me carefully, I am this little mexican spice that is gonna take the Grand Prize home... Big Brother - The Spying Machine Season 2 Game History Javi started the game quite well, winning the first HOH Competition of the summer. He appeared to be a young and thoughtful guy with big ambitions and he was overall well-liked because of his willingness to play the game and simplicity. He nominated Kat and Lilly for eviction, as he felt they were a bit on the outs of the group. He decided to target the latter who was already annoying several of her fellow houseguests and over-strategizing. He was integrated by Mirco into the Aces Square with Perri and Eddie, however, this alliance was mor of an attempt of the young man to control Javi's HOH reign than a real long-term gathering. Meanwhile, Lilly gathered more than a half of the house into the Peanuts' Squad, a majority alliance that was aimed at controlling the game untiil Jury phase. From that point, things began to go wrong for Javi who fell into the minority. With the other housemates excluded from the Peanuts' Squad, he formed Cosa Nostra who was a mean to protect their place in the house and counter-attack the majority's will. During two weeks, it worked quite well as the Peanuts' Squad started to devour itself, losing two members. Javi fell in the background, working on his social game more than the strategy. On Week 4, when Shane won his second HOH of the summer and decided to go after the players who were not in his alliance, he targetted Javi who he saw as the biggest competition in the house as well as Tabea, an unexpected competition threat. Going after the young Mexican-American was his own agenda as his aliance was preaching for a Sami eviction as he was louder and appeared to be the leader of the non-aligned players. Javi was backdoored by Shane after he also won POV and saved pawn Eddie, one of Javi's closest allies. The young man fought hard to stay in the house being nominated against the relatively unliked Tabea and he even threw the "HOH Couple" of Shane and Justine under the bus, making them a massive target for the entire house. He almost reached a majority, earning 5 of 10 votes, but was eventually voted out when Shane broke the tie to the young man's detriment. Even though he only lasted 4 weeks, Javi can be remembered as an important character to the second season's storyline, being the origiantor of the Shane and Justine distrust. He painted a huge target on their back that they would never get rid of. Have/Have-Not History Voting History Category:Big Brother 2 (Matpeng) Category:Big Brother 2 (Matpeng) Contestants Category:Matpeng Contestants Category:Fanon Contestants